


On her side

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela centric, Body Horror, Developing Relationship, F/M, Reinhardt centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this is what happens when you run around in an armor that’s formatted like an angel you can forget you are human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/gifts).



> Well my friend [KarasuNei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei) ships this pairing, and even made me ship through [her wonderful series.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/502429) She has been listening to me yell and freakout about my language series so much that I wanted to reward her thus this fic.
> 
> Also some of the headcanons I used for this work are hers, so credit to her for that as well.
> 
> I know Angela and Reinhardt speak other languages, but since I don't know them I didn't really feel comfortable adding them in or doing accented English. So, uh, if that's an issue for anyone I'm sorry?

Overwatch had nice ideals, Angela had always respected that but had been hesitant to join because as much as Overwatch played a hands in saving lives, it also meant they were responsible for lives lost too.

Still, she hadn’t really come to regret her time in Overwatch. There were very many lovely people she had met through the organization and lives she had managed to save through it that it was hard to have regrets.

At least that was how she felt before the rift started to form between Jack and Gabriel. The catalyst remained for the rift remained clear the position of strike commander. Honestly, Angela hadn’t seen what the fuss was about but she had never been a solider, sure, now she worked for a paramilitary organization

Particularly when Gabriel and Jack had such a rich history together. Meeting while they were very young, fresh out of basic training and starting their relationship there. Continuing through the Solider Enhancement Program, details of which Angela herself still wanted to know, and once she had tried to pry it out of them but both had clammed up ensuring her that it was classified and it would remain that way. A few years after that, they married in the heat of the omnic crisis, and had been together well over twenty years. 

It’s part of the reason Angela had tried upon first noticing the rift to repair it. It was never good to let any sort of wound fester and that included emotional wounds. But each man shut her out.

Gabriel she had never been very close with to begin, Angela had tried but it just seemed like they didn’t get along for whatever so they had a professional if impersonal relationship.

Jack on the other hand, had been a good friend to her, so it had stung when he didn’t seem interested in talking to her about fixing whatever was going on between him and Gabriel.

It seemed like it was much more than simply being crossed over for a promotion, it wasn’t like she knew anything more than that as no one was telling her anything.

Angela sighed, didn’t people know nothing good came out of not telling their doctor important things?

Genji had earlier commented on her mood, she hadn’t been forthcoming with him because she could tell that Genji was having trouble of his own. Ones he had at least opened up to her about, but Angela had unfortunately not been able to offer much advice.

Yes, she had saved his life, but the process he went through was traumatic. Angela wasn’t unsympathetic to his plight, she just appeared not to have the right words for him either.

Which lead to how she felt now, helpless and looking for something to take her mind off all this. Angela looked around the medical office she had, it was immaculate, she had to keep it clean so things went smoothly when there was a crisis, and there was always a crisis.

Since she had seen Genji earlier today, there was nothing to clean. It was something that Genji had offered to do without being asked, and eventually delved into a tradition they shared. It was nice to have an experience together that wasn’t just making sure Genji’s body was in working order given all the cybernetics it required attention fairly regularly so they were friends on top of the professional relationship they had as doctor and patient.

Angela sighed, there had to be something she could do. She had never been good at doing things outside of work, usually having to be forced to go on vacations or take up hobbies.

The appearance of Reinhardt couldn’t have been better timed, Angela hid back the intensity of her smile to something more muted and businesslike. “Reinhardt, how may I help you?”

“You know I am unlikely to be injured, Angela.” Reinhardt replied. He didn’t want to talk about how he was barred from active duty anymore so he cut to the chase. “I thought perhaps I could invite you out to a dinner? You seem like you could use a break.”

“I could.” Angela agreed, maybe a bit hastily. “But I should be on call in case-“

“You will do no one any favors if you are too exhausted from work. You deserve a break as well as anyone, if not more for your valiant deeds.”

Angela laughed, she couldn’t remember the last time she did. “Me? Valiant? You of course but not me.”

Reinhardt frowned. “You are.” He felt disheartened that even Angela seemed to be rebuking his words. It seemed to be the theme going on as of late, and it didn’t help him feel any better about being kicked off active duty.

“Oh…” Angela frowned too noticing his sullen mood. It was so unlike the man who was usually so lively. “I’m sorry, Reinhardt. But I will take you up on that offer for dinner. Will just be us?”

“I asked some others but…”

“Well.” Angela didn’t know what to think about that, usually there were always Overwatch agents who were eager for camaraderie but lately it seemed that wasn’t the case either. Jack and Gabriel’s fight seemed to be spreading among the ranks. “No matter. I am sure you me can have a splendid time together.”

Reinhardt’s bright smile made her feel better. It was nice to see him looking more like his old self. “And you know, you can come around my office more if you like. I am sure many of my patients could find you presence as comforting as I do.”

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be a burden?”

“You could never be a burden.” Angela glanced towards the taller man. “You don’t have to fight to have a purpose. I don’t, and I have purpose. I know you’re feeling lost, but you still have a place here.”

“Thank you, Angela. Your words mean more to me than you could possibly know.”

“Of course.”  For the first time in a while, Angela became to feel hopeful again.

 

 

 

Angela should have known better to hope because life has taught her there is no end to suffering. It doesn’t matter how many people she saves in the end there will always be though who die.

In the ashes and ruins of the Swiss base, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are dead.

Though there is no body to recover, in this case with how much wreckage there is, that is an expected outcome.

There are scorch marks, and still burning fires, to say nothing of how caved in and utterly inaccessible certain parts of the base are still unreachable, the ways, there are depressions and cracks in what pieces laid around them make it rather clear there was a bomb.

The smell of smoke is in the air, it fills Angela’s lungs already tight with emotion due to the impact of being able to save people she cared about again.

Maybe Jack was the lucky one, if there was nothing left to find then it pointed towards a quick death.

Gabriel’s body was in horrible shape. He had been dead for hours, there was always a strong possibility of no survivors when they had rescue dive into the base and try to recover any survivors, but Angela hadn’t thought… hadn’t wanted to think there’d be no survivors.

But still, she was a doctor, she saw gruesome things day in and day out, so no tears entered her empty blue eyes as she looked over clinically at Gabriel’s body.

Countless broken bones, some of which were sticking out against Gabriel’s dark skin leaving slumps of flesh looking askew without the proper support. Not to mention, what parts of Gabriel were simply just missing, his entire chest cavity had been blown opened by a the explosion and there were scarcely any remains of vital organs but a piece or two here that didn’t seemed touch by flames.

Not to mention Gabriel’s face, which before had always held scarred but now revealing the skull underneath in certain areas, and long fractures throughout so Angela could see brain matter.

Gabriel’s limbs, or at least his legs were still rather attached unlike his arms that barely seemed to be holding one, loose strings of flesh connecting them.

It reminded Angela of when Genji had been brought to her, to many he would have been a lost cause, to when the more merciful option would have been to put him out of his misery.

But Angela hadn’t because she knew she could save him. Yes, much of Genji’s human body hadn’t remained but some had, and she had replaced flesh with metal, but Genji lived.

This was not the case for Gabriel who had not been brushed with death for seconds or even minutes that could be manageable. Sometimes without consequences, other times with them due to the damage that a death no matter how brief would cause.

Gabriel had been dead for hours, everyone even the most ambitious doctor would say there was nothing that could be done.

But Angela had been called a miracle worker, and an angel.

The grave would not keep Gabriel Reyes, she would make sure of that.

 

 

 

She attended Gabriel’s and Jack’s funerals, if she is more cold and detached more than normal it is assumed it is because she is mourning.

No one would know how she’d had angry hand prints around her neck just the night before because she had succeeded in bringing back Gabriel from the grave but something had gone horribly wrong.

The man wasn’t a man any longer instead some sort of creature of smoke and hate only wearing a failing human façade of Gabriel Reyes. She didn’t understand how that happen, science had been on her side with her nanobiology.

She didn’t believe in the supernatural, but Gabriel Reyes had rose from the grave and proven her wrong.

“What will you do now?” Reinhardt asked her softly, Angela had never seen the man look more broken.

First there had been Ana, and now these two. It hadn’t mattered they were warring together in their last days, they were still their friends.

“I will do what I have always done.” Angela said, head held high despite the impending disbandment of Overwatch she knew the path for her. Others weren’t so certain. “Save lives.”

“That is a noble calling.” Reinhardt’s hand rested on her shoulder in an attempt for comfort, it doesn’t bring her much but she doesn’t tell him to move his hand either. “It does not seem being one of Overwatch has been that way for some time.”

Maybe if she had said no the first time Overwatch had asked her to join none of this would have happened, maybe somehow she’s been responsible for what had happened to the Swiss base.

Angela knew it was unlikely she was the case, but she didn’t have the answers she needed Jack was dead… and Gabriel was…

The tears she could not shed the other day come out next, she can’t stop the sounds, and she cannot stop her body from shaking along them.

Reinhardt easily envelops her body with his, in a warm, almost suffocating hug. But the comfort seeps into her finally perhaps it’s delayed shock from nearly being killed the other night, or maybe it’s just the sheer amount of loss she’s suffered in her life alone.

Either way, despite what Angela is feeling, she doesn’t feel alone.

It is rare when someone is there for her, rather when it always the reverse. It is not that Angela minds her occupation, she doesn’t but it comes with the assumption than she is more than human.

Perhaps this is what happens when you run around in an armor that’s formatted like an angel you can forget you are human.

 

 

 

In Overwatch’s last days there is little to do aside from the UN always wanting her to go over every last detail of the remaining members of Overwatch. Some of their former ones have died or weren’t around for the rift so the UN is not interested in speaking with them, others have simply left the ranks before the summons started and slipped into the shadows.

It is a process on the back of mourning, but Overwatch had also caused a great amount of grief to the public with what is coming out.

Angela doesn’t have it in her to be blindsided anymore but what she heard or what they ask, she simply tells her truth and wants to be over with.

The process takes months.

Reinhardt makes it bearable much like how pain killers interfere with the signals in the body and either stop you from experiencing the pain or lessen them considerably. On the basest level the pain remains but it is manageable.

 

 

 

“You’re not taking Brigitte with you.”

Reinhardt knew that Angela wouldn’t have approved but Overwatch was officially over now, and they faced heavy penalties for even attempting to do anything about that didn’t leave them with much choice.

He still wanted to be a force for good in the world, and Brigitte was old enough to make such decisions for herself. “I didn’t force her to come, you know I would not do such a thing.”

“That was never even a question.” Angela replied without missing a beat, sometimes Overwatch engaged in some gray mortality herself included though that remained a secret to all. Reinhardt had never been one of them. “Just protect her, okay? I would offer her a place at my side but you know she has no interest in medicine.”

Brigitte was a scrapper and who loved working with armor. She had also got along very well Torbjörn as Reinhardt did so maybe this was inevitable too.

Still, she worried about the girl. Reinhardt would no doubt fight injustice and put himself in danger meaning she would likely be as well, but Reinhardt would also lay down his life to protect her so maybe it was needless to worry.

“Of course.” Reinhardt nodded, putting a hand over his large chest. “You have my word. Though you could come with us.”

“That would be nice.” Angela smiled a bit sadly as she continued, “But I need some time by myself. I was always hesitant to join Overwatch and now at its end. I am left with questions I do not have answers to. I am a scientist, I cannot leave such things alone though at times I wish I would.”

“You must do what you need.” Reinhardt accepted that, as he was doing the same thing with his life. He couldn’t not be a force for good and just let the world grow darker without a fight. “Perhaps though you will stay in touch?”

“I would like that.” Angela used the wings on her suit to fly up towards the tall man and kissed his cheek. Perhaps a little closer to the lips that was needed but what was done was done. “Goodbye, Reinhardt. May we meet again.”

 

 

 

Angela spends days or weeks in places all over the world. It depends on where the need is most for her. She hadn’t expected to run into Genji outside of Japan.

“Genji.” Angela blinked, greeting him though she did not recognize the companion he was traveling with. “It has been a long time. I trust you are well?”

“I am much better than I was.” Genji nodded, and Angela could hear in his voice how much that seemed to the case. “I was sorry to hear of Overwatch, and that I was not there to offer you my support.”

Angela smiled warmly. “I had Reinhardt to help me through though I did miss you. You seem happier.”

“Yes. My master has helped me.”

“Hello.” The floating omnic greeted. “I am Zenyatta. Genji has told me much about you. I am wondering if you have some time that we might talk. I sense that you are troubled, and I would like to offer my assistance.”

Angela blinked again. It was odd for someone to offer her assistance. She didn’t have an answer for a moment or two given the shock of it all.

“Master Zenyatta has a very keen eye for noticing these things.” Genji commented noticing the doctor’s silence. “Trust when I say you should really considering listening to him.”

“Well, I suppose I have some time.”

 

 

 

Their conservation is very enlightening.

Zenyatta is very wise and Angela is very pleased that Genji had the sense to listen to him in the first place. Or not the first place as Genji had recounted the tale citing how Zenyatta had to be persistent to reach Genji at all.

Ultimately it amounts to two things. She has to learn how to forgive herself for she cannot change the actions she did in the past, only make amends and she needs to actually pursue happiness instead of letting it fall to the side in lieu of pursuing other things.

It’s been close to two years since she resurrected Gabriel, and she’s no closer to understanding exactly what went wrong.

Her intention had been to save him but obviously that hadn’t happened. Angela has never spoken to a single soul about what happened. She doesn’t plan to start either.

Sometimes secrets needed to be kept… she wondered if this was how Jack felt up to his death, why he had never been that forthcoming about the exact reasons why he and Gabriel were fighting.

It didn’t do well to dwell on the past, so she decided to get in touch with Reinhardt.

He made her happy more than anyone else. Angela knew why, she was a doctor she knew the signs of falling in love better than anyone. Though it had scarcely been applied to herself before.  

Knowing the chemical reactions that took place that resulted in the feeling that she felt for the other man didn’t make them any less real. If anything they made it more real because she knew why she felt what she did and science was on her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But claimed hearts reminded Reinhardt of the hold that Angela had on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out I wasn't done with this fic after all. 
> 
> Just another installment, it should have one or maybe two more pieces in it.

Reinhardt enjoyed his travels with Brigitte, she was excellent company to have on a trip that would have otherwise been quite lonely.

Sure, he made friends wherever he went, even if it seemed people were a little more wary now to accept even the simplest kindness. It made Reinhardt sad but it was a reflection of the time they were in rather than a true judgement of their character.

Perhaps he was more wary too, old age had that effect with all the experiences he had under his belt. Brigitte bright eyed and smart as a whip, and had the same drive to help people as he did but not so weighted down by the world’s woes.

Reinhardt wanted her to stay like that which was part of the reason he fought for the betterment of all, the future should always be brighter than the past. People should always move forward not stay stagnant or go backwards.

Despite thinking this, Reinhardt still struggling to stay optimistic as he once did. Too many people seemed to have given up simply content to go with the chaos and tragedy in every country rather than stand up against it.

There would always be heroes.

Overwatch had once been a beacon of that, which anyone no matter where they came from, what skillset they had could contribute and help humanity move forward. But that dream had been buried at the Swiss base, before then it had been on its very last legs collapsing from within.

It was hard not to think about the glory days of Overwatch, Reinhardt was not one to get lost in his head, but he had always been very sentimental.

With that came the nostalgia.

Reinhardt sighed, Brigitte was fixing his armor to the best of her ability. She was very skilled but they didn’t always have the resources or the income to keep it in as well of shape as Torbjörn had managed it but he never complained.

Brigitte did her best and that was admirable.

He told her as much, too. Reinhardt had never needed Angela’s words to treat the girl with kindness though they did echo in his mind fairly often when she was put in danger through their antics.

Not that she was helpless in a fight of course. Brigitte was a rather sturdy girl but fighting was not where her heart was, it was metalsmithing that had claimed her heart.

But claimed hearts reminded Reinhardt of the hold that Angela had on his.

Of course, he’d always been fond of Angela. It was hard not to be fond of the once resident doctor of Overwatch, so smart and so committed to saving lives.  

But over the years that settled into a different type of love, it had been easy for it grow when towards the end of Overwatch and after before they weren’t on their separate ways that they spent so much time together.

Reinhardt had always liked to support Angela when it seemed often enough few people considered she needed it. Angela was a strong woman, but like anyone else she still needed support.

Genji had been good about that, though it was hard not for the cyborg to feel such devotion to the woman responsible for saving his life. Reinhardt wondered if he had ever found peace, he had been very troubled before he departed Overwatch before Jack and Gabriel’s fight had claimed both of their lives as well as others.

That was still a sore subject to think about so Reinhardt was blissfully taken out of it by an attempt to contact him.

He answered the device. “Greetings.”

“Hello, Reinhardt.”

To say his heart didn’t skip a beat upon hearing Angela’s familiar sweet voice on the other end would have been a lie. “Angela… it has been a while.”

“A few months, yes. My apologies, I have been busy though I was curious if we could see each other in person?”

“I would be most delighted if we could.” Reinhardt boasted gratefully. “Did you have a certain location in mind?”

“I hear llios is especially lovely this time of year.”

“I am already in Europe so that will not be too far a destination for me.” Reinhardt was… to be honest, he didn’t remember where he was. He and Brigitte had been moving so much usually only stopping at a town for supplies until they came across or heard about an area that required assistance. “Would it be a troublesome distance for you? I would not want to burden you.”

“You could never.” Angela replied warmly, and that made Reinhardt smile at how personal she was with him rather than that business formal front she used so very often. “I’m also in Europe that is why I suggested the location. I could go for a break, you are the one that told me the importance of doing so.”

“Breaks are indeed important, especially for you.” Reinhardt nodded along though Angela couldn’t see, he was using older tech that didn’t have the capability or the compatibility with newer ones to show a holographic image of the person he was speaking with. “You have always worked too hard.”

Angela laughed, it was a light and wispy thing that filled up the emptiness inside of him that had been forming at the memories of Overwatch’s end. “I still feel like I don’t do enough. Often my thoughts are filled with what ifs but as a scientist I know how counterproductive it is to have these thoughts you only torment yourself more but that doesn’t stop them from happening.”

“Is there anything I can do to help alleviate such distress?”

“You already do help.” Angela said and Reinhardt wondered how that was truth given how sparse communication could be between them. “That is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. But that is a conservation best to be had in person. I will be looking forward to one of your long embraces. I have missed you dearly.”

“As have I.” Reinhardt remarked truthfully. “Nothing would make me happier than to see you again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be safe.” Angela said to Brigitte’s fleeting form, before Reinhardt’s booming voice beside her called out some additional advice. 
> 
> “Remember to put your hips into any punch you throw. It gives them much more force!”
> 
> Brigitte ignored the thought in her mind how they both very much sounded like her parents in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was in the mood for fluff so fluff I wrote. 
> 
> Even by my standards, these is exceeding fluffy, though there's nothing wrong with that. :p

“Brigitte.” Angela smiled warmly, taking the girl into her arms. It had been a very long time since she had seen the girl. “I am also happy to see you again. I trust Reinhardt has been treating you well?”

Reinhardt let out a nervous laughter.

“Well, yeah… other than the foods he eat. I swear, they reek up the van for weeks.” Brigitte hugged back, perhaps a little awkwardly. “You seem different.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know…” Brigitte shrugged. “Warmer? Usually I expect bone crushing hugs from him, I swear he still doesn’t know his own strength sometimes.”

“I did apologize for that. I got you to a doctor promptly!”

Angela rolled her eyes, though happy to be amongst friends again. She retreated from the contact, still smiling casting that over to Reinhardt, who seemed to blush from it being pointed towards him.

She chuckled, and Brigitte looked on with a confusing and then disgusted look. “Alright, I’m going to go into town. You two just… do whatever. I’ll be back later.”

“Be safe.” Angela said to Brigitte’s fleeting form, before Reinhardt’s booming voice beside her called out some additional advice.   

“Remember to put your hips into any punch you throw. It gives them much more force!”

Brigitte ignored the thought in her mind how they both very much sounded like her parents in that moment.

“I suppose that is useful information.” Angela replied neutrally, she didn’t really care for her allies fighting either, but self-defense was definitely a must in this world. “Hopefully you two have not gotten into too much trouble. I haven’t heard any of your exploits getting too talked about.”

“To be fair, much of the aid we offer is in smaller towns.” Reinhardt explained. “Much of the bigger cities can handle their own problems, though this is not always true. I have heard many gangs they were squashed under Overwatch have started to return and terrorize.”

Angela agreed, she had seem an uptake in gang violence as well. “That is regrettable, but I don’t want us to spend our time together simply talking about work.”

“Neither do I. What shall we do, then?”

“Well, having a meal together like old times would be good. Often I find myself eating more unhealthy food as of late or I’m in such rush to gain nourishment that I can barely enjoy my food.”

“Hm, I am certain we can find an establishment both of us can agree on. You were always a rather adventurous eater.” Reinhardt had always liked that about Angela.

“My home cuisine is very diverse and it shares many similarities with your own.”

“That is true.” Reinhardt smiled, it had been a point of bonding between them in their early days among realizing the other had already tasted or knew about what dishes they were talking about from their native lands. “Perhaps we could see if we could find some traditional cuisine.”

Though in Ilios, as they were most of the local eats would reflect the Mediterranean climate.

 

 

 

Though it took some doing, it left them much time between themselves to just catch up before they settle on a restaurant.

“So you caught up with Genji. I am glad he is well.”

Angela nodded. “As am I. He seems much more peaceful now… though there’s still that glint of mischief in him. Some things never change, I guess.”

“That is one change I am happy about.”

Angela noted Reinhardt’s haunted eyes no doubt thinking over Overwatch’s fall from grace. Admittedly the subject haunted her very often as well. But she didn’t want that shadow to be following them tonight.

“Well, perhaps there is another change you could be happy about?” Angela offered, a small if shy smile on her features as she reached across the table to clasp over Reinhardt’s large hands with her own. “About that thing I wanted to talk to you about-“

“Yes.”

Angela blinked at the sudden answer. “Shouldn’t you wait to see what I have to say?”

“I believe I know what it is you have to say.” Reinhardt said softly, with kind eyes focused just on Angela that made her feel very much like she was the only person in his world for the moment. “I had hoped that it was you wished to say, and with these actions, there are really only so many ways to take it however. It was crass of me to not let you finish speaking. So you may go on.”

“Well, your educated guess was not wrong. Though it was a bit premature to make such a statement without all the evidence available to you.”

Reinhardt laughed. “You always babble on like that when you feel nervous or excited.”

Angela blushed a bit at that. “Your observation is correct.”

“I have always liked that about you like many other things.” Reinhardt despite his desires, was mindful to be proper. “May I kiss you?”

“As I would like to experience that reaction firsthand, you may.”

There’s a lot of science behind kissing, more than most people would think with all the processes that take place in the human body during it, but Angela has a hard time keeping those thoughts on her mind with Reinhardt’s lips on her for the first time.

And hopefully not the last time, judging by how this night is going so far.

It is a brief but powerful kiss as they are still in a public setting as it would be a bit uncouth to go any further, still Reinhardt pulled back with a truly beaming smile.

“That was wonderful. I trust you liked it too?”

Angela was at a loss for words, it had been a while since she had been kissed so she managed a small nod nothing more. It took a minute to compose herself which Reinhardt spent staring at her.

“That will require additional testing. You are willingly to commit to this with me, yes?”

“I would be most glad to.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow.” Lena looked and sound impressed. “When’s the wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this took a while. :p 
> 
> The whole thing about married people living longer is a thing I've heard about, I'm not sure if it's really true or not, but I'd thought I'd add it into the story anyways. 
> 
> I took inspiration from [KarasuNei's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei) [Occupational Hazard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7466283/chapters/16967166) especially in this chapter because I really love dad!Gabe.

They spend a week together, it’s a very sweet week full of dates packing in as much time together as they can with the inevitable on the horizon.

It’s not something they’ve discussed but Reinhardt and Angela are both set in their ways but knowing each other as well as they do, it needs to come up eventually.

“I hope you don’t take this as a… step back with our new relationship.” Angela described, the terminology wasn’t probably the best but she had never had a strong dating history.

Too consumed with her work or just having trouble connecting with people on a truly personal level without that clinical angle that tended to scare people away. Maybe it was no wonder why she was dating a former co-worker.

“Nonsense.” Reinhardt shook his head. “We both have our desires. It would not be well if one or both of us had to give them up for the other. That hasn’t changed just because our relationship has.”

“Well, I am not great at this. Usually in relationships distance is seen as a bad thing… I know it was something Gabriel and Jack struggled with as well. I know their relationship isn’t the prime sample, but it is most similar to our own given the variables.”

“It was once great.” Reinhardt didn’t disagree. “We may never know the exact reasons that failed. But sometimes that is just a sadness of life, you do not always know why things have failed, but you must move on.”

Angela gave a soft nod, ignoring the still clear memories in her head about the last time she saw Gabriel. There was a twinge of remorse for not telling Reinhardt, but it didn’t seem like it would be any good. It would just sabotage her happiness, and there was nothing that could be done about Gabriel’s condition if she still didn’t know what went wrong.

“You will need some better tech though so we may keep in touch.”

“I have been setting aside what little funds I could save just for that.” Reinhardt gave a wide smile. “I will need more time, but it shouldn’t be much now.”

Given the conversations she had with Brigitte, Angela knew Reinhardt didn’t seem to believe in speaking about money thus he must have been saving for weeks now. Which was well before she even asked him to meet.

It was a confusing scenario, because Reinhardt could and had made do on the bare minimums without complaint. So she must have been the reason his exception, though at the time he hadn’t known about her feelings, right?

“I don’t understand.” Angela stated, the pieces in front of here weren’t full formed so she didn’t have the entire picture yet. “You started to save before? Were you aware of my feelings?”

“I had wondered since Overwatch’s disbandment, I wasn’t sure if in my grief for how things ended perhaps I misread the situation.” Reinhardt had remembered the kiss and the goodbye with crystal clarity given how many times he had thought back to that particular moment.

“I did not want to assume, but I enjoyed talking with you especially as I was aware of my feelings for you by then.” Reinhardt had kept his confession silent due to the circumstances seeming inappropriate to mention something so intimate. “So I wanted to be able not only talk but see you given our lifestyles, close proximity is a luxury.”

“That is true…” Angela agreed, in this day and age it was easier than ever to stay in touch with people even if they were halfway across the globe from you. That was a comfort as Angela didn’t want to lose something she’d just gained.

“And I only acknowledged the feelings I had for you very recently, though looking back through the duration of our relationship, I believe it was already changing at that point so your assumption was not wrong.”

“Ah.” Reinhardt mused to himself for a moment. “Perhaps I should have said something then, we could have spent more of our lives together like that. But all is well, I still welcome all and any things that we may experience together no matter how far or close we are!”

Angela smiled, it was just like Reinhardt to make her feel better about her concerns. Something about the other man had always been calming to her, perhaps it was his sense of enthusiasm or optimism or about how readily he made you feel like he was on your side.

“This seems far too hopeful for a goodbye.”

Angela already had a private goodbye with Brigitte, so all was left was for them to have theirs. “So you think the distance shouldn’t be an issue, then?”

“I think we can best it together.”

 

 

 

“Oh, wow, I can see you.”

Lena’s bright grin broke out across the holo screen. “What’s up, love? I heard about that little scuffle you got into and thought I’d check in. Good to see I’m not the only one up to trouble.”

Reinhardt chuckled. He had known of course, Lena hadn’t been so subtle with her movements over the years despite the risks it entailed, people had a considerable time tracking her down considering her unique skills. “I am very well.”

“You look well.” Lena observed a stark chance in the Reinhardt she’d witnessed towards the fall of Overwatch. “Really well. You meet someone?”

“I didn’t met someone.” Reinhardt may had been old but he understood very clearly what that look in Lena’s eyes had been. It had been there many times back in Overwatch when she and Reyes had done something especially chaotic.

Those two had been quite the duo back in the day.

“You liar.” Lena stuck out her tongue. “It’s not like you to lie, though you always told me it was inappropriate to ask about your private life in such personal detail.”

“It’s not a lie but fact!” Reinhardt had never been a man who lied, it was against his strict moral code to engage in such deceit. “I didn’t meet anyone new.”

Lena mused over that for a second. “So it’s someone I already know, then? That sounds like a fun game, guess who Reinhardt’s dating, I wish I had someone to play it with. Definitely not Angela, she never liked gossip though sometimes she had to listen into it for the health of her patients when their kinky sex practices were putting them at risk. She always looked so done after she had to give those lectures.”

Lena recalled a time where she had tried to snap a picture of the haunted yet tired look in Angela’s eyes before Angela had fixed her with such a dark glare it had rivaled Gabriel’s and she blinked off in a second rather than face that aftermath.

Though usually Reinhardt stopped her before now when she went off on such tangents unlike Ana who always let her go on as long as she liked always with an amused smile. Lena sighed for a moment, she missed Ana.

But Reinhardt’s silence spoke volumes, and what that could mean what interesting. “Does that mean you and Angela are dating, then? I thought she swore off dating after that incident in King’s Row?”

Reinhardt recalled no incident in King’s Row that Angela informed him of. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing!” Lena quickly changed subjects. “So you and Angie. Does she let you call her Angie? She always hated it when I did though she never grimaced she gave me that faux polite smile of hers whist she then started mentioning vaccinations I was suddenly short of.”

“To be fair to Angela, you weren’t always the easiest patient.” Nowhere near as bad as Jack and Gabriel who in tandem used their military experience to try to avoid Angela’s attempts at keeping them healthy. “And it is not your business what she likes me to call her or not.”

“Oooh.” Lena grinned, that mischievous glint in her eyes coming through the holo with such clear imagery it was like Lena was right in front of him. Perhaps buying this had been a mistake because there was no option to turn off the display features for any one particular call, but Reinhardt would miss seeing Angela, so it was worth it. “A gentleman never kisses and tells, huh? That’s no fun, but eh, I like seeing you happy. I need to see how Angela is doing for myself.”

“Last I heard she was quite busy responding to a natural disaster in South America. So you will to wait a week or two.”

Lena rolled her eyes, that sound a little too convenient but it might have been the truth. “Alright, but how long have you two been together? You can at least tell me that, right?”

Reinhardt hadn’t really informed any of his colleagues about the change in his relationship aside from Brigitte but it seemed harmless enough to mention that fact. “Six months.”

During that time they’d seen each other three times, and usually talked two or three times as week though on certain occasion there were a week or three of silence given their hectic schedules still they had made it work.

“Wow.” Lena looked and sound impressed. “When’s the wedding?”

“Lena, please.” Reinhardt sighed. It was much too soon for such a thing to come up despite the fact he already knew how he felt in regards to marriage with Angela.

 

 

 

“My apologies, I know we did not discuss such a thing-“

“It’s alright.” Angela’s calm voice soothed over Reinhardt’s anxieties that had been bubbling since his recent conversation with Lena. “I knew it would come up eventually. Lena being the first one to know isn’t… unexpected given her nature. Gabriel encouraged her far too much.”

Lena and Gabriel despite being very vastly different had gotten on incredibly well, it was a combination that had puzzled Angela and frustrated Jack with the destruction those two left in their wake.

Angela wondered if people think the same of the romantic relationship between her and Reinhardt. But what people thought and believed was more of a reflection of how they’d grown up rather than the truth.

Since they had started dating, both of them had showed improvements in both emotional and physical health so there was no science behind any argument that their pairing was odd.

“Though, Lena is wrong to bring up the idea of marriage so soon. My studies on the subject had lead me to believe couples need more time before such a decision could come up. I suggest a two year dating period, so we may have that discussion eighteen months from now.”

Reinhardt blinked, Angela’s tone was very confident sounding as if there was no doubt in their mind that they would be together there. He smiled fondly at that, “I believe that is a perfect idea.”

“I did do extensive research on it.” Angela added, Reinhardt never seemed to mind how she used her logic, rather he found it endearing. “There is still debate within the medical community about if married people live longer or not due to health benefits usually sustained during the course of a romantic entanglement. Though, there are a lot of variables to factor in, so it may be something science doesn’t have an answer to… yet.”

“I trust you. Though I was somewhat curious about something. Lena mentioned an incident in King’s Row?”

“I don’t recall an incident in King’s Row.” Angela replied evenly without missing a beat. “Lena had suffered a concussion during a visit the last time me and her were there together, she must have imagined a scenario.”

“I see.” Reinhardt could have sworn there was a story there. “Well, no matter then.”

“Yes, enough of that. How was your day?” Angela smiled brightly at the change of subject. The true story of what happened at King’s Row was far too embarrassing to mention to Reinhardt just yet.

Maybe after there were together longer she’d reveal that particular secret.


End file.
